The Little Red Dress
by Blue Quartz Foxy
Summary: Gift fic for SunnyLore Some women have a little black dress for formal occasions. Cecile Crommy has a little red number, that makes men's jaws drop. Lloyd/Cecile


The Little Red Dress

Title: The Little Red Dress

Series: Code Geass

Pairing: Lloyd/Cecile- mention of one-sided Schneizel/Cecile

Rating: PG-13/T-not quite the lemon I promised, so forgive...please?

Summary: Just how did Cecile's favorite red dress get those 'interesting' slits?  
–

Cecile Croomy, was a practical woman. She rarely had time for frivolities like fussing over the latest fashion, buying new shoes, or even adopting her own sense of style. The uniform she wore, suited her just fine for everyday affairs. However, when mention was made of the conference call later that evening, something clicked inside of Cecile's brain. The frill-wearing-nail-painting-thrill of looking nice, the feminine side switch; suddenly flipped on.

Still, she didn't want to go overboard. Buying a new dress at this point, would only be a waste of money. So, practical as ever; Cecile rummaged- risking life and limb- to excavate her tiny closet. Though it was a difficult find, the young scientist and pilot soon reaped the rewards.

A shimmery silk dress. Red normally wasn't her color either, it stood out too much; making her the center of attention. Just for tonight, attention was what she was aiming for.

Although the dress wasn't 'brand new', it had only been worn once- to the reception for her graduating class of Imperial Colchester Institute. The question of whether it would still fit did cross her mind, several times in fact.

So, after the zipper was pulled all the way, and nothing pinched, pulled, or felt uncomfortably snug; did Cecile breathe a sigh of relief. Smoothing hands over the crimson fabric, it was a deeper and richer hue than she remember.

"Hello...are you in here?"

Grey eyes rolled, reflected by the mirror. 'Well, at least he remembered to knock and announce himself first.' Cecile thought. Lloyd had a habit of just walking into her rooms whenever he felt like it- no consideration for her personal space. Or anyone's for that matter. Yet, she was also to blame; what with putting up with the intrusions.

"Yes. Did something happen in the lab?" she inquired, still fussing with the dress. It was after-hours. The lab and Knightmare hanger was shut down for the evening- well everything save for Lloyd's personal laboratory and office space.

"Not really. Down right bor-ing, actually" the silver-haired Knightmare mechanic/scientist remarked; while making himself comfortable at her deckchair, by turning it around and sitting.

"Well, everyone can't constantly work like you can. People do need to rest, eat, and take a break, sometimes. Despite what you assume otherwise Lloyd, we're human beings. Not organic extensions of the Knightmares." Cecile remarked with a slight smile.

Lifting his head, ready to return the compliment/humorous barb hybrid; aquamarine eyes suddenly blinked behind glasses.

"Is that..."

Another smile from Cecile. A fonder and softer appearance, "Do you remember this dress?"

The toes of his shoes arched, while the body slightly swiveled the chair from side to side.

"...perhaps. Now, refresh my memory," the desk chair creaked as he got up. It was a few short steps from desk to where she was standing- in front of the full length mirror. So, Cecile soon found Lloyd's reflection joining her own.

"Is this 'the' dress that had the boys of our class, chasing you around the hall? Never mind most of them, hadn't a clue you were alive. Or that you were in our class, for that matter."

Ah, touche. His remarks on her habitual mousy nature, didn't fail to shake Cecile up a little. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Or...the dress, which caught the attention of our cheating Valedictorian...":

"He didn't cheat, Lloyd. His grades did surpass yours."

His gaze narrowed, followed by a mutter of, "By one point. Anyway, if my memory serves me well, he made a fool of himself. By leaning over you, asking to fetch some punch, when really he was trying to look down into your cleve..."

This time, it was her eyes which were cutting. "Don't you have anything better to do, than mock me?"

A slow, lazy smirk appeared, "Not particularly, no."

Stiff shouldered, Cecile strode away to change in the bathroom. Before she could snatch up her suit, Lloyd inserted himself between her and the clothes laying on the bed. An uncontrollable flush of color, spotted her pale face; as Lloyd casually leaned back on his arms, easing himself onto her bed.

Her bed!

"Don't look so offended. It's not like anything happens here anyway..." he said, easily interpreting her offended glare.

Slack-jawed, the young woman attempted to compose herself. Only to have Lloyd set her off yet again.

"It makes me wonder though. What's happening tonight, that would cause you to bring 'that' dress, out of retirement?"

Cecile tried to remain nonchalant. After all, how was it any of Lloyd's business, about how she dressed?

"Can you blame me for wanting to dress up a little? We'll be having a conference call with Prince Schneizel. It's not every day, that one encounters royalty..." In an flash, she realized her mistake. Before the sentence was complete, Lloyd's right eyebrow arched.

"Um well...you're different."

He leaned on the bed more, "Really? How so?"

Clearing her throat, Cecile managed to get out, "I've known you, for years. But, Prince Schneizel, he's different."

The room went strangely silent. For a second, Cecile braced herself for some cutting words. He didn't say a thing, only leaning closer. Suddenly, Lloyd's lean body arose from her bed, "I see. If that's the case, then I'll leave you to get ready."

He didn't sound offended, yet there was no doubting his cryptic and sudden aloof mannerisms. Something was going on with him. Suspicions had to be put away for time's sake. A quick glance at the clock put a fire under her feet. For a woman, beauty was time.

He wasn't the type to pace, yet Lloyd found himself doing just that. This was revenge. No, it was war. Cecile was still sore about his brief engagement to Milly. Therefore, her desperate grasp to get Prince Schneizel's attention, was nothing more than payback.

Why else would she allow the Prince's blatant flattery?

After being shooed out of Cecile's room, Lloyd returned to the lab; though was far from happy about it. Nothing could distract him. Formula sheets, possible additional uses for Sakuradite, even plans on upgrades for Lancelot; nothing could hold his honed attention.

How could he discourage Cecile from doing this? Thought they didn't know each other well, Lloyd was aware the second Prince of the Britannian empire, was a merciless flirt. If Cecile wore that red dress, she'd be playing right into the blond's hands. And Cecile was no one's one-night stand or plaything.

Really, if she only knew he was doing this on her behalf, Cecile would be grateful. Now, the only question was how to go about this sabotage.

Neanderthal declarations of ownership, was out of the question. Cecile was not his property. Her intellect, her skills, and everything he 'taught' her about piloting maneuvers, all his. The woman herself though, well that was beyond his reach. Plus, pissing contests were beneath him.

So, how to protect Cecile from Prince Horny?

Then, it came to him. The dress...

Steam followed her out of the shower. Towels secured, one on her head, the other wrapped around her torso. Cecile stepped out into the main room of her quarters. At first, she sailed past the person lounging on her bed- again. The towel was removed from wet indigo hair, a ruffle of terry cloth trying to dry the limp strands.

That's when she saw him. The towel in her hands slipped through Cecile's grip, landing on the floor with barely a thud. She had no words; this level of privacy-invasion, was too much! Lloyd had a bad habit of turning to her in times of boredom; but this was taking it too far.

Concerned with keeping the towel all but glued to her body; Cecile glared at the intruder, who seemed rather amused by, if not immune to; her venomous glare.

"What are you doing here?" she managed to utter.

"Just helping you out a little." With that, Lloyd lifted up the red dress draped across her bed. Her eyes grew wide, mouth parting open.

"No...no, you didn't..."

A smug expression curved along his mouth, "Well, as you can see, I took the liberty of making your tired old dress, look a bit more interesting."

Crossing the room, Cecile touched the high-thigh slits, curiously poked at the low cut made starting from the neckline and down. This was not her dress! Cecile glanced up, silently begging any deity on call at this hour, that Lloyd had not ruined her favorite- and only- formal dress.

The conference call did not go as Cecile had wanted it too. She only wanted a brief spotlight of attention. It would have been a brief flattering, appraising glance, then right back to business. Something to make her feel soft and womanly- a feeling which got lost somewhere between calculating formulas and putting elbow grease into making a Knightmare work.

However, the looks the Prince shot at her, were not short and respectful. His violet-colored eyes lingered to the point of being lewd. Schneizel, even seemed to lose his train of thought from time to time. It was...humiliating to say the least, to be looked at like a piece of meat. In this dress, this once beautiful and elegant yet understated dress; Cecile felt more like a whore than a refined young lady.

'And it's all his fault' she thought of the man sitting to her right. Lloyd for one, seemed quite pleased to himself. Apparently, whatever 'lesson' he was trying to teach her, was going smoothly. That smug smirk on his lips didn't budge throughout the conference call.

Fury built up slowly, bubbling just under the surface. How dare he ruin her dress, just to prove some vague 'point'. Yet, for all her anger, Cecile hid it well with competent input and the occasional smile. However, once the monitor went black and they were the only ones left in the room.

Lloyd had his feet propped up on a table, arms folded behind his head. Whereas Cecile was gripping a sofa pillow; as if unsure whether to bury her face in it or hit her seat-mate with it.

The latter option was looking more and more promising. More so when Lloyd opened his mouth.

"Well, I for one think we've learned a valuable lesson tonight. Don't you think so, Cecile?"

Green eyes glanced up, "And what lesson is that? To not attempt being something I'm not? To not...act like a woman?" she spat out.

"Not exactly." the silver-haired man said. Though instead of explaining himself, Lloyd arose from the sofa, casually walking to the door. He was wanting her to follow, baiting her. And like a foolish fish, Cecile not only fell for the offering; but trailed after him.

'It's only because I'm angry at him', Cecile thought. Yet the excuse fell flat with each step, from the lounge, past the Knightmare hanger; stopping a few feet short of the entrance to Lloyd's rooms.

"Are you going to follow me in?" he mused, punching in the access code to the electronic locks.

"I wouldn't be so rude, for me to just barge into your personal quarters." Cecile returned coolly, wordlessly implying she had better manners than her colleague.

Long fingers paused at the keypad. A final dial punch and the door opened. "Cecile, it's not rude...if you're invited."

The anger which was quick to build; left when faced with the very forward offer. "No. It's still...inappropriate."

Index finger to his chin, Lloyd said, "I wonder, if my name were Prince Schneizel, would you be hesitating so?"

"No. I mean yes...no!" Cecile blurted out, though still not sure about the answer.

He really knew how to confuse a person or twist their words around. And it was this twisting, which left him an opening to move in closer. All she could do was react. Wide grey eyes blinked, as if her thoughts were clearly written on the pupils- 'Why is he so close?'

A palm rested flatly, against the very wall Cecile didn't realize she was cornered into, until it was too late. Blue eyes behind glass held together by wire frame; watched her every move.

"I was hoping you had learned something to night. About Prince Schneizel"

Not about to be cowed, though still shocked to some degree; Cecile straightened her back to the wall and met his gaze, "What exactly is this 'lesson', you wanted to teach me?"

For all her posturing and thinly-veiled arrogance, Lloyd simply chuckled, not threatened in the least. Leaning in closer, Lloyd blocked her view of the hall- heaven forbid someone walked and disrupted her attention.

"By...modifying your dress, I wanted you to realize that Prince Schneizel is human. A man and one who doesn't mind flirting with every pretty skirt that walks by, I might add."

Her aggravation returned. It wasn't like she hadn't heard this implication before. A pretty skirt. A pretty face. Lloyd was not this sexist, it was too obvious. Like a magician, one always needed to watch Lloyd's other hand to understand his motives, his reasons, his...

"You...you can't be jealous."

If she were wrong, Lloyd would have cackled- probably to the point of near-hysterics and clutching his sides. After a tense moment, he didn't laugh. She would have understand him chuckling and calling her foolish, for suggesting he had such feelings (or feelings at all for that matter).

There wasn't a denial, nor a straight-forward confession. Only an oddly phrased inquiry.

"...if I was, what would you do about it?"

Gobsmacked, Cecile struggled for a response. First, she had to wrap her brain around his statement. Was he being serious or playing some sort of word game?

When she took too long to respond, a sigh escaped Lloyd.

"Never mind, forget I asked. Goodnight, Cecile."

Just as the door was about the closed, she snapped out of it, "What about my dress? Lloyd, you ruined it. This is the only formal dress I have."

"Oh?" he leaned out the door. His gray eyes took in the sight of Cecile in her 'ruined' red dress. The long up-the-thigh slits, the pinched hour-glass waistline, the bodice cut low...

She shivered, yet didn't feel disgusted- an emotion which ruined the impression Cecile had been trying to make with the Prince earlier. It was a look that languished, making it feel longer than those few short seconds. He circled, slow even strides, examining from every angle. When Lloyd came around to face her, Cecile saw the appraising, the warmth. This wasn't a sleazy gaze, given to a piece of ass.

He looked at her like...like...

Words failed her.

"I'd say...it's an improvement. Perhaps, I have a future as a tailor. If for some reason I lose my passion for Knightmares." he remarked with a shrug.

As if taking her cue, Cecile responded, "You'd die long before that would happen, Lloyd."

His signature smirk, a very slight quirk of Lloyd's mouth, returned.

"Most likely. Then again, the same could be said of you."

A returned barb of, "Must you always have the last word?" left Cecile's lips.

A shrug came from the scientist, "You make it so easy, giving out so many openings to end the conversation."

"Should I take that as an insult?"

'Ah, so we're back to teasing'. Lloyd mused, hands in his lab coat pockets, "Take it...as you like. If you feel insulted, I won't take responsibility for it."

"You never do." she said, lobbing yet another comment over into his court. Only this time, Lloyd took his time to reply. Timing was everything after all. Thinking she had won, Cecile turned ready to walk down the hall and re-enter her rooms.

"I can be a nice person, sometimes."

She turned to face him yet again. A very skeptical look on the young woman's face.

"What? I can be. Occasionally. When I feel like it."

A heavy sigh, followed by a mumbled, "Always must have the last word." Well, she was right on that part.

"Goodnight, Cecile."

She didn't answer. Ah, he had won again.

Notes: Not very sexy, but I hope it was still pleasing to the eye. Thanks for reading!


End file.
